Only Children
by Annieaimsforthesun
Summary: Londres. AU. Ella lo ha descubierto llorando, y el no puede evitar tratarla mal. No es que Caspian tenga malas intenciones, sino que su vida se ha derrumbado por completo. O eso cree. Lucy x Caspian.


**Los libros de Las Crónicas de Narnia pertenecen a C. S. Lewis. Si fuera mío, Caspian tendría exactamente mi edad :B**

Lucy tiene once años, y Caspian trece. Ambos están en primaria. No me pregunten cómo Caspian sigue en primaria con esa edad, es la magia de fanfiction xD

• • •

Ella alzó ligeramente las cejas, ocultando su sorpresa a medias. Él mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo, sin soltar una palabra.

La brisa entusiasta de Marzo los envolvía, como si les gritara a ambos niños que el verano por fin se iba, que el otoño acababa de empezar. Unas hojas muertas se agitaron en el suelo, para salir volando y alborotar un poco el paisaje.

Lucy había estado corriendo por los pasillos de su escuela, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su cartuchera. No era una tarea fácil, pues ese día había estado en casi todos los ambientes de la escuela, por lo traviesa y entusiasta que era. "A ver… el salón, el laboratorio, el gimnasio, el comedor, el aula de octavo, de séptimo, la secretaría, el despacho del director, el patio, la biblioteca, la enfermería, el salón de costura… ¡Ahhhh!"

Acababa de recorrer casi todo el lugar cuando se acordó que había tirado accidentalmente el objeto en el jardín trasero cuando sus amigas la invitaron a recoger las rosas que acababan de florecer. Está demás decir que se pincharon las manos y se hicieron heridas, pero ella solo soltó una carcajada que nadie oyó, y salió corriendo. Se iban a preocupar en su casa si se demoraba.

Tal vez corrió muy rápido. O estaba demasiado alegre. El punto es que cuando llegó al lugar, se topó con Caspian. Era dos grados mayor que ella, así que tuvo miedo de que le pueda decir algo al director acerca del incidente de las carpetas. Frenó en seco, entonces, y casi se va de bruces contra el suelo. En fin, consiguió evitar caerse, pero a cambio patinó sobre la tierra, y le echó un buen montón al niño.

-¡Qué te sucede!- casi le gritó -Me has ensuciado todo.

Fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos, levemente hinchados. Y ahora estaban así, uno enfrente del otro, sin saber qué decir.

-Perdón- consiguió decir ella -es que pensé que no había nadie a estas horas.

-Sí, bueno- medio gruñó él, sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones, y luego sentándose en una piedra plana -Mis pa…

La palabra de repente pareció atracarse en su garganta, empeñándose en quedarse ahí y no salir. El muchacho pareció estar en aprietos para pronunciar la palabra, así que Lucy completó la oración.

-Tus padres…

Caspian la fulminó con la mirada, y ella se sintió ofendida. Recordó su cartuchera, y le preguntó:

-Oye, tú no has visto mi cartuchera por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Está allá, entre las rosas.

Él estiró la mano, y la niña solo pudo ver un montón de tallos espinosos. Recordó entonces los horribles pinchazos que la enfermera había tenido que curar, y dejó escapar un chasquido de los dientes. Quiso pedirle ayuda al muchacho, pero dudó un momento.

-¿Podrías… querrías… sacarla?

-¿Por qué?- casi escupió el –Tu solo eres una niña malcriada. ¿O crees que me he olvidado del día en que voltearon las carpetas?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Pero se armó de valor.

-Sólo fue una broma…

-Agradece que ninguno de mi salón le avisó al director. Nuestro salón está al frente del tuyo, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no lo olvidé- dijo, de repente molesta. ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? Ella no le había hecho nada… ¿o sí? Lo miró, aún con los ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación.

-No es nada que te interese.

-Bueno, no me interesa. Me preocupa- se iba a sentar a su lado cuando él puso su enorme mochila en el lugar justo en el que se iba a sentar.

-No eres mi madre- le espetó.

Ella se molestó mucho cuando Caspian arruinó sus planes de caerle bien. Apretó los puños, pensando en que si estaría bien pegarle a un muchacho mayor que ella, pero se supo controlar. No quería ningún escándalo. Entonces volteó la mirada, hacia donde supuestamente estaba su cartuchera. Volvió a mirar al niño. Dudó. Pero se armó de valor, y la pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia el rosal.

Caspian miró como ella se aguantaba las ganas de decirle algo desagradable o de herirlo, e iba a recuperar lo que había perdido. Apretó los puños, pensando en que quería ayudarla para que no se hiera, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un odio hirviente hacia ella. La miró de nuevo. Parecía _valiente_. Dudó. Se iba a parar y decirle que iba a recuperar el objeto por ella, pero el orgullo lo detuvo.

Mientras ella avanzaba, él la observaba, involuntariamente preocupado. Al principio feu fácil avanzar para Lucy, pues se hallaba entre geranios, margaritas, claveles y otras flores bonitas, pero luego pudo ver [¡Aleluya!] la cartuchera. Pero tal y como lo había previsto, sería una tarea difícil sacarla. Tragó un poco de saliva. Estiró un poco la mano, como para tantear el lugar, pero ni bien lo hizo se arrepintió, pues una espina rozó su muñeca, raspándole la piel, y otra se le clavó en la mano. Las lágrimas vinieron, incontenibles, a pesar de que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no dejar escapar ni una queja. Lloró silenciosamente, mientras estiraba más el brazo, y un montón de pequeñas y enormes espinas le herían por todos lados.

Siguió aguantando hasta que sintió la calidez de una mano tomándola, y sacando su brazo cuidadosamente del rosal. Lucy se quedó atónita cuando vio que era Caspian quien lo hacía, y no alguno de sus profesores. Él le señaló silenciosamente el lugar en el que estaba sentado antes. La mochila del niño ya no estaba, y ella entendió. Quería que se siente.

El muchacho, por su parte, hizo un gran gesto de coraje, y rápidamente metió su mano en la enredadera, buscando frenéticamente el objeto que no podía encontrar en ningún lado. De repente sintió la tela, muy cerca de la tierra, y haciendo un último esfuerzo, se estiró un poco más, y lo alcanzó. El alivio que sintió fue momentáneo, ya que sacar el brazo sintió más pinchazos y arañazos, como si la naturaleza se hubiera vuelto de pronto en contra suya. Pero era preferible eso a ver a Lucy llorando.

Está bien. No, no la odiaba. Pero guardaba un resentimiento hacia ella.

Sacó la cartuchera, triunfante y adolorido, y le tendió la mano a la muchacha. Ella lo cogió y lo guardó en su mochila, como si no mereciera su atención, y luego se fijó en lo que de verdad le preocupaba a la pequeña. Caspian. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-No debiste hacerlo- le reprochó ligeramente, y luego le tomó por la mano que no se había herido -Vamos a la enfermería. Ms. Kathleen todavía debe seguir allí.

Pero el muchacho no le prestaba atención. No se movió, no reaccionó a sus palabras. Se quedó quieto mirándola un rato, y luego tomó aire profundamente. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, ¿no? Supuso que ella era la indicada. A pesar de ser traviesa, parecía una niña muy sensible. Y le debía una disculpa por tratarla tan mal. El rostro de Lucy reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación, mezclada con un poco de alegría por el hecho de que, en cierto modo, estaban amistados. Pero no. Tenía que disculparse.

-Perdón- soltó de repente, incapaz de detener las palabras que salieron de sus labios, y luego continuó -Por tratarte mal.

Ella le sonrió, pero no exigió ninguna explicación. Él jaló ligeramente de su mano, acercándola a él. Se acercó a su oído.

-¿Sabes guardar secretos?- susurró. Ella sintió la piel de Lucy rozar con la suya. Estaba asintiendo. Se sintió un poco incómodo en esa posición. Vio sus labios de reojo.

-Hace un mes- consiguió decir dificultosamente, y sintió que las palabras no querían salir, pero se esforzó por hablar lo más claramente -Un hombre atacó a mi papá por la noche, cuando regresaba de trabajar- No lo pudo evitar, y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Ella se quedó quieta, pudo notar como ella se removía ligeramente.

-¿Tu papá está bien?- le preguntó. Él negó.

-¿Se murió?-

Caspian asintió, y ya no lo pudo contener. Más lágrimas de odio, de dolor surcaron su rostro, mientras ella lo miraba atónita, como si no lo pudiera creer. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Él se sentó sobre la tierra, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

¡Maldito desgraciado!

Cuando su madre le dijo lo de su padre, él se zafó de los brazos maternales y salió a la calle, a buscar al atacante, al asesino. Sabía que no lo iba a encontrar, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Quería sangre. Quería pegarle a alguien, necesitaba correr, gritar, arañar, patear. Ahora no. Estaa más calmado, pero igual de desconsolado. Se sorprendió cuando un par de pequeños brazos lo envolvieron. No había notado que Lucy se había arrodillado al frente suyo. Respondió al abrazo, tomando a la niña, dejando escapar sollozos. Hacía un buen rato que ya había dejado de sentir las heridas del rosal.

Él sintió que se abrazaron por horas. Ella también. Pero cuando se soltaron, apenas habían pasado unos escasos minutos. Caspian se sintió curioso al ver a la niña llorando también.

-Cuando eso pasó- explicó él -Te odié de inmediato. Es que, tus dos papás vienen a dejarte en la escuela, te recogen juntos y ambos van a las reuniones, a las celebraciones, a todo… así que…

-Espera- le interrumpió ella -Es decir, ¿Tú crees que ellos son mis papás?

-Pues… ¿no lo son?

Ella de dedicó una mirada triste.

-Para nada. El señor y la señora Kirke me adoptaron hace cinco años. No sé nada de mis papás, desde que recuerdo estuve en el orfanato local de la ciudad.

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza, que él creyó que ella estaba bromeando. Fue cuando la miró a los ojos que se dio cuenta que decía la verdad. Se sintió un completo estúpido.

Y tenía bastantes razones. Él creyó que era muy desdichado por no tener papá, pero ella no tenía ninguno. Y lo peor, ella nunca los conoció. Él sí. Ella tenía suerte, había conseguido padres adoptivos, que sin ser hija de ellos, estas personas le habían dado el cariño que él supo ella se merecía.

-Perdón- repitió, avergonzado. ¿Cómo puede una niña de once comportarse más maduramente que él, que tenía trece?

-Te deberías sentir feliz. Todavía tienes a tu mamá. Yo hubiera querido ver a la mía, aunque sea un segundo- suspiró.

Se quedaron juntos por varias horas, conversando acerca de ellos, de sus vidas, de sus alegrías, de sus temores. Hablaron de todo, hasta que sus padres vinieron a recogerlos. Las heridas de los muchachos estuvieron sanas en unos días, y desde entonces nunca se separaron. Un día, cuando jugaban a las escondidas en casa del Sr. Kirke, la muchacha descubrió un mundo mágico, cubierto de nieves y repleto de faunos, dríades, animales parlantes, y un león y una bruja. Trajo a Caspian consigo, y vivieron muchas aventuras por muchísimos años, a pesar de que en su propio mundo no pasó ni un segundo.

Y tanto en Narnia, en donde se volvieron adultos, como en Inglaterra, donde pasaron su adolescencia, no pudieron evitar enamorarse.

• • •

_Un pequeño regalito para todos los que me han estado enviando reviews *-* Me resultó tan tierno escribirlos como niños! __Siempre pensé en cómo habría reaccionado Caspian de niño al enterarse que su papá había sido asesinado D: En fin, sugerencias? Ideas? No me pidan lemons Dx _

_**~Leiousaa from Somewhere**_


End file.
